Tras la pérdida de un amigo
by yusha
Summary: Toda la tripulación se encontraba en formación, las trompetas anunciaron la salida de Aunesto, los tripulantes lo vieron partir en el espacio con la mano en el pecho, despidiéndose con respeto... Sus amigos también se despidieron. -Ubicado en la OVA 8-


**Tras La Pérdida de un Amigo...**

En futuro los seres humanos eran acechados por criaturas de nombre Victim, un grupo selecto de muchachos cuyo tipo de sangre era igual son los encargados de proteger el último planeta habitable: Zion. Son miles los que quieren forma el grupo, todos ellos llevados a la escuela de entrenamiento GOA, solo 5 estudiantes formarán en escuadrón que piloteará a la Diosa Ingrid, solo 5 de los miles que hay... Victim ataca continuamente y los pilotos están en peligro constante, salen a enfrentarlo arriesgando sus vidas por el resto de la raza humana, la lucha se extiende demasiado, Victim se multiplica poniendo a Galiuisu en peligro, Aunesto su mejor amigo no podía dejarlo morir y...

La batalla terminó, los pilotos volvieron a la base central con una baja...

Galuisu bajo de la Diosa encontrándose de frente a su compañera Lina, no hubo necesidad de decir nada, ella lo sabía, comprendía su sentimiento y no había palabras que lo hicieran sentir mejor, Aunesto había dado su vida por él...

Teela pidió informes del daño a la Diosa, informando también que pediría un nuevo piloto a Goa, los pilotos y sus técnicos la miraron alejarse en silencio, solo los sollozos de Galuisu se escuchaban, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin apenarse de ellas pues Aunesto había sido su mejor amigo, como un hermano... Lina se adelantó y llegó hasta él, sin decir nada, le ayudo a levantarse, limpió su rostro amorosamente y se lo llevó fuera del hangar.

El silencio permaneció aún cuando llegaron a la habitación, Lina aguantaba sus lágrimas mirando a Gal, estaba consternado y a pesar de que quería estar solo no se atrevía a pedirle que se marchara, no podía pedírselo...

-Gal... – susurró la muchacha limpiándose los claros ojos azules evitando que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, el muchacho siguió con la cabeza gacha, sentado sobre la cama sin moverse, verle así le partía el corazón a la rubia. Lina se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.- Se lo que estas pensando, pero debes entender los sentimientos de Aunesto, sus motivos para...

-Lina no lo hagas mas difícil... Por favor...- pidió suplicante el joven, el dolor no iba a desaparecer fácilmente, no quería hablar con nadie de eso, aún no.

-Gal... Lo siento mucho, lo siento de verdad, no sabes lo que daría por ser yo la que estuviera muerta y no Aunesto...- Lina se levantó, dejaría solo a Galuisu como el quería, sin embargo, él la tomó de la mano para detenerla, Lina volteo ligeramente sorprendida, Galuisu la miraba fijamente, la veía a los ojos.

-No digas eso Lina, si hubieras sido tú, yo...- Galuisu se puso de pie y sin darle tiempo de nada la abrazó con fuerza. – Si te perdiera a ti Lina yo...

-No digas nada Gal... Yo no me iré mientras tú estés a mi lado... Porque sé que tú siempre me protegerás para que no me pase nada, así como lo hizo Aunesto, confío en que tú me protegerás porque me quieres...- Lina abrazó a Galuisu mientras el llanto lo embriagaba, las amargas lágrimas brotaron de sus verdes ojos, Galuisu lloró por su amigo Aunesto agradeciéndole el sacrificio que había hecho por él...

Priolito y Yin esperaban en una sala de la nave, ellos tampoco podían creer lo de Aunesto, les parecía una terrible pesadilla de la cual solo querían despertar, pero no era así, aquello era la realidad, la dura y cruel realidad. ¿Acaso ellos también debían sacrificarse por la raza humana o lograrían acabar con todos los Victims sin otra baja? Habían existido otros pilotos antes que ellos, otros antes que Aunesto se habían machado sin embargo...

La puerta de la sala se abrió interrumpiendo sus meditaciones, Filfireira apareció con una charola de comida que dejó sobre una mesa.

-Tu hermana espera en el pasillo- le informó a Yin que asintió y salió en silencio, la muchacha de cabellos rojizos se acercó a la ventana observando las estrellas, a través del vidrio pudo ver a su compañero acercarse hasta ella, cuando puso su mano sobre su hombro, Filfireira tuvo que voltear a verlo.- ¿No comerás nada?- preguntó desviando la vista a la charola, él negó con un ligero movimiento sin dejar de verla a los ojos a pesar de que ella le rehuía.

-¿Cómo está June?- peguntó por cortesía, la muchacha movió la cabeza también negando

-No pudimos verla, está encerrada en la habitación despidiéndose...- su voz se quebró, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Filfireira rompió en llanto y se abrazó a Priolito, temblaba, el muchacho se sintió impotente al no poder ayudar a Aunesto pero al estar ahí abrazando a su compañera, lo hizo sentir todavía peor.- Tuve tanto miedo Priolito... Tuve tanto miedo de pensar que podrías ser tú...- Priolito no dijo nada, estaba triste por la pérdida de Aunesto, sin embargo, estaba feliz de estar vivo al lado de Filfireira...

-¿Estás listo Gal?- preguntó Lina en el exterior de la habitación, había cambiado su ropa para el homenaje de Aunesto, la puerta se abrió y Galuisu apareció vistiendo el uniforme de la tripulación.- La Hermana de Yin acaba de informarme que todo está listo para despedirnos de él, no contaremos con mucho tiempo – le dijo con seriedad, Galuisu asintió, segundos después, ambos se dirigieron a la cámara donde el cuerpo de Aunesto esperaba...

June permanecía al lado del ataúd de quien en vida fuera su compañero, él estaba ahí mas distante que nunca, el corazón de la pobre chica estaba hecho pedazos, siempre había estado a su lado sin embargo siempre tan lejos... Ahora era imposible que él supiera sobre sus sentimientos porque estaba muerto, se había ido sin darle oportunidad de decírselo.

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron los otros pilotos y técnicos, en silencio rodearon el cajón, las flores que rodeaban a Aunesto serían su única compañía durante su último viaje, Galuisu apretó con fuerza sus puños, Lina comenzó a rezar seguida de Filfireia y June.

-No tenías que haberlo hecho Aunesto...- susurró Gal, sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, poniendo su mano sobre el cristal reprendió a su amigo por última vez...- Fuiste un tonto por hacer esto, no debiste salvarme... Podía liberarme solo... No debiste ir tras Victim...

-Siempre fue un necio...- susurró conteniendo las lágrimas Priolito, él también puso su mano sobre el cristal, Yin los imitó de la misma manera

-Protégenos desde donde estas, vela por nosotros Aunesto y pronto estaremos contigo...

-No, pronto no... –dijo decidido Galuisu,- Aunesto dio la vida por nosotros y no debemos desperdiciarla, acabaremos con Victim para que ningún otro muchacho muera en sus manos. Confío en que él nos guiará hasta la victoria.

La sonrisa de Galuisu los animó a todos un poco, todos se despidieron de Aunesto y salieron de la habitación, solo June permaneció unos segundos mas a su lado, las lágrimas bañaron su rostro mientras se despedía de él y le confesaba lo que sentía, las palabras de Kaluisu la habían convencido de que él los escuchaba en el lugar donde estaba, él los protegería y cuidaría de ellos, aquello no era un adiós sino un hasta luego. Sus labios tocaron finalmente los del rubio en un suave y dulce beso, esa era la despedida, susurrando un "adiós amor", la técnico presiono el botón de despegue y salió de la habitación.

Toda la tripulación se encontraba en formación, las trompetas anunciaron la salida de Aunesto, los tripulantes lo vieron partir en el espacio con la mano en el pecho, saludándolo con respeto, de la escuela GOA, una nave despegaba al mismo tiempo, el nuevo piloto se dirigía a ocupar la vacante, el nuevo piloto que no era otro que el hermano de Aunesto se dirigía a la base de operaciones de GOA, listo a entregar su vida tal como había hecho su hermano...

***********Fin***********

_Comentarios de la autora:_

_Mi primer Fict de Candidate For Goddess y que por cierto escribí hace años peor que me dio por subirlo aquí n.n_

_Es un fict corto y sin gran magia, sin embargo me encantó lo que hice de él. Lo que acaban de leer se ubica en la OVA número #8 y me enfoqué únicamente a los pilotos de las Diosas por ser los compañeros de Aunesto, los que hayan visto este anime sabrán que ellos no tienen la oportunidad de despedirse del rubio, lo que a mi me parece una falta de sensibilidad por parte de ellos, pero en su defensa quiero pensar que es culpa del capitán de la nave, así que pues esto es lo que imagino que ocurrió en el periodo que abarca los 18 minutos en que Art preparó sus maletas ayudado de Zero, lo que no se vio antes de la despedida de June y después de la salida de Teela del hangar… sorry si los nombres no estan bien escritos, pero nunca sube a ciencia cierta os nombres correctos jajaja xD_

_Reviews? Thanks de antemano n.n_


End file.
